choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Lundgren
Commander Rex Lundgren, a character in the Endless Summer series, is Jake’s former commander and leader of a group of soldiers called the Arachnids. He is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 9. He can be seen in the bonus scene of Act 4 if the player has gathered all clues in Act 4. Appearance Rex is bald and has brown eyes and brown skin. His left eyebrow is cut in two. He wears a soldier’s camouflage uniform with a metal exoskeleton. He also smokes a cigar. Personality According to his former subordinate Jake, Rex is a bully who picked on those who couldn’t defend themselves. He is also known to be opportunistic and manipulative, selling weapons to tyrants and framing Jake for treason when he and Mike discovered it. Since then, Rex had been pursuing Jake, this time with the help of his soldiers the Arachnids and Rourke. He also prefers to be in charge, as shown when he initially refused to work for Rourke. He relented when Rourke promised him Jake, showing his willingness to cooperate with others if it suits his purposes. The Act 6 bonus scene shows that he is extremely power hungry and wants to make global superpowers tremble at the Arachnids' power. Relationships Jake Even before Jake discovered his commander Rex's treachery, they mutually disliked each other because of the latter’s mistreatment of his subordinates. This relationship degenerated into deep-seated hatred when Rex killed Jake’s wing-man Mike in an ambush and framed Jake for treason. When they meet again in Book 2, Chapter 9, he relentlessly taunts Jake over the fact that his family thinks he is a criminal and implies that Rex started a relationship with his mother, infuriating him. In the Book 2 Finale, Jake finds a Havana Cigar, Lundgren's favorite brand, and smokes it for the sole purpose of pissing Lundgren off. Everett Rourke Rex disliked Rourke when they first met because the former insisted that he works alone. When Rourke mentioned Jake’s name and offered to work for him, Rex accepted. Nevertheless, the cooperation was one out of mere convenience rather than mutual sincerity, as Rex condescendingly addressed Rourke as “boss”, and they are often shown bickering with each other. It is implied that Lundgren is thinking of betraying Rourke should the situation calls for it. In the Act 6 bonus scene, he reveals to Fiddler, Mouse, and Tetra that he trusts Rourke as far as he can throw him and that Rourke will probably try to betray them. Estela When they first meet, Estela doesn't think highly of him and believes that she and Your Character could easily beat him in a fistfight. Your Character Rex immediately tries to kill you after you try to help Jake. In Book 3, Chapter 2, he presumably sent a miniature camera shaped as a spider to spy on you. If you choose the "Catch the spider" option, you end up breaking it. Other Looks File:Lundgren Act 4.png|In his underwear Trivia * He could be considered the evil counterpart (dopplegänger) of Sean/Jake given that they are both natural leaders of the group and are skilled tacticians. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Soldiers Category:Psychopaths